Street Legends Of Konoha
by narusaku305
Summary: It’s the year 2009 in Konoha. The nights are filled with street racing crews that race it out for money, respect, or territory. Follow the story of Naruto Namikaze as he tries to uncover the truth of who killed his father. DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Street legends of Konoha

" " Normal

' ' Thoughts

**BOLD- **scene change

_Italics- _Flashback

Summary- It's the year 2009 in Konoha. The nights are filled with street racing crews that race it out for money, respect, or territory. Follow the story of Naruto Namikaze as he tries to uncover the truth of who killed his father while falling in love with a certain pink haired girl. Narusaku, Sasuino, and some minor pairings.

**CHAPTER 1**

It's been roughly 14 years since the death of my Father. He died one day in a race against an unknown racer. People say he died of an accidental crash but I know better. My father was known as the best street racer of all times, he never lost, crashed, or was ever caught by the police; he was a true legend of the streets. My mother committed suicide three days after my father's death. I was left alone until my god father picked me up. He brought me away from Konoha fearing I would follow in my father's footsteps. Now I am 18 years old and entering my last year in Highschool. As I pass through the freeway in my new 2009 Nissan GTR R35 I catch a glimpse of the lights of Konoha.

Konoha was truly beautiful city at night; bright with light, huge buildings and skyscrapers, even the roads were a sight. All the roads had not one single crack. Passing down a street I found 2 cars passing by. One was a Red Nissan 350z with pink sakura petals on the sides. On the roof it had a white ring, the windows were tinted in black and the rims were chromed. To the left of the 350z was a 2007 Mitsubishi eclipse in dark purple. The sides also had flower petals but were in white. On the roof you can catch a glimpse of a white flower. The windows weren't tinted and the rims were chromed.

I followed them closely, they kept on trying to shake me off but my GTR's handling was too much for them. I was truly proud of my GTR, it was a gift I got from a friend I met in Suna. My Nissan GTR was colored orange. The hood, roof and trunk (along with the spoiler) were black. On top of my black roof was red spiral, my rims were black and my windows were tinted into a darker black then most cars. On the sides I had black tribal vinyls that looked like a running nine tailed fox.

I kept pursuing them keeping my distance from them. They made a sharp turn to the right and I drifted after them. This time they slowed down little until they made a left turn and came to a complete stop. They stopped in the middle of a street filled with people and cars. I parked my car away from most of the cars. I slowly got out of the car and went into the crowd. The two cars I pursued stopped and out of it two girls came out.

Out of the purple eclipse came a girl with long blonde hair and aqua eyes. She wore a purple hoodie with tight white jeans. She was beautiful I admit but what left me mesmerized the most was the girl coming out of the red 350z. She had shoulder length pink hair and forest green eyes. She had a perfect body that would make any guy chase after her. She wore a red tight long sleeve shirt with tight black jeans. I couldn't help but to keep on gazing her from head to bottom. Who ever this girl was, she had my attention.

"Hey Sakura, I guess you have a new fan." said the blonde girl to the pink head pointing at the guy a crossed from them. "I guess I do Ino. He looks pretty cute too. Never seen him though." she responded to her friend.

Naruto felt their gaze upon him from the two girls. He was nervous and only responded with a small wave and smile. 'Why are they pointing at me? Don't tell me they found out I was looking at them.' said Naruto to himself. 'I hope I look good. First impressions mean a lot' he said. He had messy spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. On the side of his cheeks he had some whisker mark; three on each cheek. He was also wearing a Black shirt with a red spiral on the upper back of the shirt. He wore as pants normal blue jeans. The engines of the cars were like music to his ears, people were chatting, dancing, and drinking. Someone started approaching him. He had spikey black hair and black eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with black pants. On his cheeks he had a fang like tattoo in red.

"Hey you!" screamed the man. I quickly looked up and see him walking my way. "Your new right?"

"Yes." I responded. "The name is Kiba. What's yours?" he asked the blonde.

"Naruto."

"You a racer?"

"You can say that." Naruto responded.

"We'll we are missing one more person for a race. Mind if you join?" the black haired man asked. "How much are we waging?"

"$1000" he said smiling. "Sure." responded Naruto taking a huge roll of cash out of his pocket. "When does it start?" he asked. "Now I suggest you get your ride."

I walked back into my GTR and turned it on. I passed the crowd of people roaring my engine. I stopped next to three other cars. The car to my right was a 2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI. It was colored dark green except for the roof which was black. On the sides it had a wave like vinyl in black. On top of the roof was a white circled symbol with a black wavy line going through it. The windows tinted black and the rims black.

Next to the Impreza was a 1999 Mazda Rx7. The front half of the car was white while the other half was black. On the roof it had a ying-yang symbol. The windows weren't tinted and the rims were chromed. Next to the RX7 was a 2005 Mitsubishi Evo 8 MR. It was dark blue with black tinted windows and black rims. On the roof it had a fan like symbol which was half red and white. On the sides of the Evo was a picture of a brown hawk flying.

"Alright. Start your engines!" exclaimed Kiba appearing infront of all four vehicles. All four engines roared louder then a jet engine. Everyone's attention was now on all four cars.

"Hey Sakura." said a blonde to a girl next to her. "What is it Ino?"

"Isn't that the car that was stalking us earlier?" she questioned pointing to the GTR. "Yes it is but don't worry Sasuke-kun will beat him for us." smiled Sakura. "I hope so. Lets see the race."

The engines still roared louder then ever. "Ready, set, GO!" screamed Kiba on top of his lungs. All cars except for the orange and black GTR moved. The car just stayed there in the finish line. Everyone in the crowd started laughing, Naruto smirked as he shifted to 1st and accelerated. Naruto was already in his 3rd and reaching 108 MPH. He passed the green Impreza and was now in pursuit of the RX7. Naruto shifted to 4th and reached 148 MPH. He saw the RX7 reducing its speed for a sharp turn. Naruto didn't reduce he kept on accelerating and in the last second he made a perfect drift turning. The car almost lost control but he was able to stable it. He turned again but this time he reduced the speed. He was now in 2nd place.

He saw the blue EVO ahead of him and shifted to 5th. Both cars were now side by side. The blue car saw the opportunity and realeased it's NOS. The EVO passed the GTR and was half a mile away from the finish line. Just when he was about to pass the finish line he saw an orange blur taking his spot as 1st place. The man at the finish line was holding a speed o meter connected to a big screen computer; so that everyone could see the speed of the cars that passed the finish line. Everyone's eyes widen to the screen. The screen read…

1st place- Nissan GTR R35

Top speed= 193 Mph

2nd place- Mitsubishi EVO 8 MR

Top speed= 186 Mph

3rd place- Mazda RX7

Top speed= 160 Mph

4th place- Subaru Impreza WRX STI

Top speed= 148 Mph

Once all the cars passed the finish line they came to a complete stop. Everyone surrounding all four. The door of the Impreza opened up and out came a man with black hair that resembled a pineapple. He wore a green jacket and black pants. He was mummuring something about being 'troublesome'.

Out of the RX7 came another man with long brown hair and white eyes. Wearing a white shirt and burgundy pants. The door of the Evo opened and revealed someone with raven colored hair in the shape of a duck's ass with Cold onyx eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve navy blue shirt and white jeans. He gave everyone a pisst off look. He glanced over to my car.

I got out of my car, as soon as I was out I was surrounded by a crowd of people. All asking questions about my car and how I won. I couldn't help but to catch a view of a certain pink haired girl looking at me. Out of the crowd of people Kiba came out and handed me $4000 in cash. Just when I took it I herd sirens.

To be continued….

**Hi guys! How you like my new story! If you want me to keep on doing my story then just say. I don't plan on abandoning this story like I did to "Naruto's Destiny."**

**I would like to also thank DeviousKid3 for inspiring me to write this fic.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Street legends of Konoha

" " Normal

' ' Thoughts

**BOLD- **scene change

_Italics- _Flashback

Summary- It's the year 2009 in Konoha. The nights are filled with street racing crews that race it out for money, respect, or territory. Follow the story of Naruto Namikaze as he tries to uncover the truth of who killed his father while falling in love with a certain pink haired girl. Narusaku, Sasuino, and some minor pairings.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did then I would be drowning with cash.**

**NOTE- before I continue with chapter two I would like to thank everyone who gave reviews. I appreciate it and I am happy to know that you all like my story. –smiles- Thanks! Well here you go chapter 2!**

**CHAPTER 2-**

The sirens were herd and you could see red and blue flashing light off from the distant. Everyone ran and scattered back to their cars. Engines roaring, tires screeching, and the eerie sounds of the sirens were enough to wake up anyone from their sleep. Getting back into his car, he glanced to the beautiful pink haired angle getting back into her car and steering away from the scene. Sighing, Naruto started his engine and raced out of the scene as well.

Naruto made a sharp turn trying to lose three vechicles that were in pursuit of him. He glanced through his rear view mirror; he saw three Dodge Charger SRT-8. They were completely black; even the windows and rims were black, it also had a pair of police sirens on their roofs.

Knowing that they were closing on him, Naruto made a sharp turn into an alley way. The Chargers didn't have time to turn and resulted in crashing. 'This is too easy. They may be packing V8s but there handling extremely suck!' said Naruto to himself laughing. The blonde was always used to running from the police and he was never caught…just like his dad. After making sure he wasn't being followed Naruto stopped next to a gas station. He reached into his pocket and picked up a small piece of paper. He read the directions and sped away.

**A COUPLE OF MILES AWAY**

A pink haired girl has finished losing two police cars. She kept on driving slowly through the empty streets. Her hands tight on the wheel but her mind was on something else; her mind was a pair of sapphire eyes. Ever since she laid eyes on that boy with shinning blue orbs and messy but attractive blonde hair she has never felt a strong attraction. Every time she thought of those eyes and whisker marks her heart pumped faster. She never felt like this. 'What's happening to me?' she asked herself. 'I only saw him once and I am already falling for him? God I havn't even talked to him once. Most importantly why was he following me and Ino?' she said sighing. She took a look on the watch on her radio and read "11:00 p.m."

"Oh great, it's late and I have to go to school tomorrow. Hopefully my mom is asleep.'

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

Naruto stopped his GTR in front of a warehouse. He glanced on the paper to make sure it was the right address. The doors of the warehouse soon opened revealing a man around the age of 32 with spikey grey hair, black eyes, and a face mask covering the bottom half of his face. He wore a tight muscle black shirt and over his muscle shirt he wore a mechanic's jump suit in dark green. He motioned his hand for Naruto to park his car inside the warehouse. Once the car was parked the doors of the warehouse closed. Naruto got out and was greeted with a handshake from the man.

"Naruto, long time no see." The grey haired man said while gripping and shaking the blonde's hand. "How you doing Kakashi?" was all that came out of Naruto's mouth. "I'm doing well. I still can't believe Jiraya let you come back to Konoha."

"Heh, it took a lot of persuasion but in the end he let me go. Of course he doesn't know I'm street racing. I've always managed to do it behind his back," smirked Naruto. "I left Iwa (where he was currently living with Jiraya) at the age of 17. I stayed in Suna for 1 whole year in which I met many new friends." Naruto happily smiled.

"I see…"

"So are you going to tell me how you managed to keep that GTR away from your godfather's sight?" he questioned. "We'll this GTR wasn't my original car. I used to drive a simple Honda Civic that looked stocked but it was maxed in performance. I won my GTR in a race tournament in Suna, hosted of course by my best friend Gaara." He explained. "Moving on to buisness, how you've been doing ever since my father died?"

Kakashi along with two other people were part of my Father's crew. They were known all throughout Konoha. Kakashi was taught personally by my father at a young age; so were Obito and Rin. I always used to see them with my father back when I was still a little kid in almost ever family dinner. We were like a family, until that frightful day.

I looked at Kakashi and I saw a painful look in his eyes. He said, "After your father died in that race, me, Obito, and Rin joined the ANBU. The ANBU are a squad of police made for high speed pursuits or for busting street racers. Now a days they use Chargers." I interrupted, "I think I was being pursuit by three of them earlier."

"Yeah, we'll you shouldn't mess around with them. Anyways, one day my squad and I were on pursuit of a mysterious driver wearing an orange spiral mask. He looked like that racer that raced your father before the accident. Me, Obito and Rin were hot on his trailed until we were ambushed by nine other cars. They all managed to total our cars. I was there I saw that man with orange mask get it out and walk to Obito. I saw him shoot him!" tears can be seen to fall from his eyes. I walked to him and patted his back. "It's alright Kakashi, cry don't hold it in." I kept on telling him.

"Not only that, but after Obito's death, Rin ran away from Konoha. She blames me for his death because I was the squad leader. I quit the ANBU and sold all my stuff and bought this warehouse. I have lost the will to live." he said now sobbing. 'Who ever that guy was I will find him!'

I still kept patting his back. Kakashi always looked out for me back when I was still wearing pampers; he was like an over protective big brother. Now I knew I had to find that man and get my revenge, but to be able to do that I need more information on him.

"Kakashi I am sorry for making you remember all of this but I really need information on that guy."

"Its ok Naruto, but all I know is that he's the leader of a crew called Akatsuki made up of eight other racers and one scout. They are all divided into groups of two; each group owning one part of Konoha. I have information on only one team; Itachi and Kisame are two of the members, both of them own the mountain area of Konoha. The rest of the teams own either the beautiful downtown area, suburbs in which the rich live, Industrial district, or airport area of Konoha." Kakashi told Naruto while wiping the tears of his eyes.

"I see, don't worry kakashi I will find him and he will pay. Believe it!" Naruto said reassuring Kakashi that he will get to the bottom of this mess.

Kakashi could only smile on the young man's determination. "Naruto your room is over there and inside of it you'll find a bed, and a night stand. On your bed is your uniform for tomorrow. You will be starting 12th grade tomorrow. Oh and one last thing Naruto, I registered you with your mother's last name (Uzumaki), if you were to enter as a Namikaze then you'll have too much attention on you since your father was a legend. Also, it will be wise to walk there since the school is only a couple of blocks away."

"Ok Kakashi, thanks for letting me stay with you."

**IN THE MORNING**

The sound of the alarm clock made a blonde haired 18 year old boy wince in pain. He got up and looked at the clock. "7:10 A.m." was what the alarm said. 'SHIT! I am going to be late! Class starts at 7:30!' he quickly screamed to himself.

The blonde shot out of bed and quickly put his uniform on; dark green pants and a button up white shirt. He grabbed a bag on his night stand and stormed off to his new school.

Naruto arrived five minutes before the bell rang to Senju Highschool. He looked on a white piece of paper that Kakashi gave him and read…

1st period- Language Arts w/ Kurenai Yuhi room 122

2nd period- Math w/ Asuma Sarutobi room 215

3rd period- science w/ Anko Mitarashi room 101

LUNCH 0-0-0

4th period- Psychology w/ Ibiki Morino room 102

5th period- History w/ Iruka Umino room 220

6th period- P.E w/ Maito Gai gym

Sighing, he decided to wonder and find his first period class; room 122. Shortly he found the room and opened it. He glanced ahead and saw his teacher and one single word escaped his head, 'SHE IS HOT!'

Kurenai Yuhi had long silky black hair and gorgeous red eyes. Naruto walked up to her and handed her the schedule. Naruto turned around and found a pink headed green eyed girl staring right into his soul.

**Here you go chapter 2! How you like it? **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Street legends of Konoha

" " Normal

' ' Thoughts

**BOLD- **scene change

_Italics- _Flashback

**DESCLAIMER**- I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID NARUTO AND SAKURA WOULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER BY NOW.

Summary- It's the year 2009 in Konoha. The nights are filled with street racing crews that race it out for money, respect, or territory. Follow the story of Naruto Namikaze as he tries to uncover the truth of who killed his father while falling in love with a certain pink haired girl. Narusaku, Sasuino, and some minor pairings.

**CHAPTER 3-**

Naruto has never seen such beautiful green eyes in his entire life, truthfully he has dated a couple of times with gorgeous girls he's met in Suna but none of them had the magical green eyes he was staring. "Hey kid, snap out it." Naruto herd his new teacher say to him. "Since you and Sakura cant stop staring at each other then why don't you go and sit by her." ordered Kurenai.

Naruto slowly walked by the rows of seats passing by students who's eyes were all on him; he hated feeling awkward, the only time he liked people looking at him was when he wins, but that's only when he raced. When he reached the row where Sakura sat he said, "Hi…the names Naruto." and quickly sat down next to her. Sakura only nodded and replied with a simple "Sakura" then turned around to face the teacher.

'Wow, what a bitch…' Naruto quickly said to himself.

Time when by slowly, Naruto hated English and hated this class despite him having a good looking teacher. He hated seating next to a girl that practically ignored him every time he asked her a question; he also hated reading long stories and answering question.

His first day at Senju High sucked so far…

When the class bell rang every one left rushing and running out the door, Naruto was last to go. When he walked by the halls he found two familiar faces walking the same direction as him; the pink haired bitch and the platinum blonde girl.

Naruto followed both girls in hope of finding his next class but to his surprise both girls turned around.

"What the hell is up with you and stalking me and Ino!" screamed Sakura. "I wasn't stalking, my class is this way; room 215." said Naruto pointing to the door beside them.

Ino's eyebrows raised and said sarcastically, "lucky you, that's our next class."

Second period wasn't any better then his first class; he was bored, stuck next to two girls that hated him. It was times like these that he wished he can skip school and just race.

Third period was even worst then his first three periods, now he was stuck with the two girls that hated him plus now he had a teacher that practically humiliated him. Anko Mitarashi was known to be the most disrespectful teacher of all Senju High.

Lunch soon came and everyone rushed to the cafeteria to get the food, sighing Naruto walked out of room and luckly he found an all too familiar face.

"Hey Naruto." screamed a boy with spiky black hair. "Kiba?"

"What's up dude? You're in Senju High too?"

"Yeah," exclaimed Naruto. "We'll what a surprise…you have lunch now don't you? Well if you do, I would like to present to you my friends." He smiled.

"Ok sure…even though I just met you yesterday you seem nicer then most people in this school."

"We'll I don't know about that, so come on."

Both teens arrived at the cafeteria; it was noisy, and packed. When they arrived to the table of Kiba's friends, Naruto could'nt help but to widen his eyes. Sitting in the table were the two girls who so far hated him; Sakura and Ino. Also, there was the two guys he raced last night; the Duck ass kid and the pineapple kid. Next to them was a girl with long midnight blue hair and white eyes and infront of her was a bigger then usual boy with mid long brown hair. So far no one noticed he was there.

Kiba clapped his hands getting everyone's attention. "Alright everyone I would like to present to you a friend of mines, Naruto."

Everyone's attention were now on him, god how he hated this awkward attention. Naruto only waved and said "Naruto Uzumaki."

The boy with the pineapple head said, "Shikamaru Nara."

Everyone also jumped in to say there names. Naruto now knew that the blue haired girl was known as Hinata Hyuga and she was Kiba's girlfriend. The Brown haired over sized boy was Chouji Akimichi, and the duck ass was known as Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto already knew Sakura and Ino.

"Kiba you disturbed my conversation with my friends just to introduce this loser?" said Sasuke.

Naruto had enough of today, everyone was being a bitch to him soo far; he finally had it and grabbed the boy known as Sasuke by his collar.

"At least I didn't lose last night in the last second teme!" Naruto spat.

Everyone's eyes widen, there wasn't a soul in the whole school who would talk to the famed Uchiha like that. Kiba saw the problem and quickly had a solution.

"Guys don't fight, I know a way to settle this."

Now everyone's eyes were on Kiba. "Tonight at 10 p.m."

Both Naruto and Sasuke smirked knowing well what that meant. "A race at the abounded race track."

Naruto spent the rest of the lunch period talking to both Shikamaru and Kiba. So far they were becoming good friends. Lunch ended soon and so fourth period began. Luckily Naruto had both Shikmaru and Kiba for that class. Despite having his two new friends with him, Naruto hated fourth period the most, Ibiki was a complete psycho!

Fifth period he had all the students he met during lunch. Everyone was separated though, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and chouji all sat in front of the class while Sakura, Ino and sasuke sat in the back.

Sixth period P.E was almost the same as Fifth, he haded everyone he met in the class. During all class Naruto and Sasuke had been fueding on who was better in all sports. None of them got along well.

School ended afterwards and everyone left in their respected cars, Naruto walked to Kakashi's warehouse mumuring in on the way of how his school day sucked and how such a beautiful girl like Sakura could be such a bitch. Naruto then herd "BEEP" that came from a dark grey 1999 Toyta Supra. It had on the sides a running white dog, the hood was carbon fiber and on the roof it had to red fang like symbols. The rims were chromed and the windows were tinted dark red.

The windows of the car rolled down revealing Kiba and Hinata. "Hey Naruto need a ride?" asked Kiba.

"No thanks I'm almost close to my house."

"We'll ok." Naruto nodded and kept walking.

"Oh and Naruto, if your wondering where the race track is don't worry, just take the interstate and on the 2nd exit turn left and you'll see it up ahead."

"Alright thanks Kiba and I guess I'll see you tonight."

**ACROSS FROM KIBA AND NARUTO**

Across from Kiba's car and the walking Naruto was a brand new Rolls Royce Phantom in black. The rims were black and so were the tints, on the side of the back door of the Royce were two red clouds.

Inside the luxurious vehicle was a man with an orange spiral mask sitting in the back seat holding a martini.

"Seems like Minato's kid has returned. Word travels fast and as soon as I herd from my spies that my grandson Sasuke was defeated, I knew I had to check it out." smirked the man behind his mask. The man pointed at the driver and said, "Zetsu drive me back to my base."

"Hai."

To be continued…

* * *

**First of all, I would like to apologies to everyone for not updating. I'ved been busy lately with work/ school. Anyways so I don't confuse anyone, this fic will be a Narusaku, Sasuino, Shikateme (future pairing), Kibahina.**

These are the cars soo far…

Naruto- 2009 Nissan GT-R R35

Sakura- 2006 Nissan 350z

Sasuke- 2005 Mitsubishi Evo 8 MR

Ino- 2007 Mitsubishi eclipse

Shikamaru- 2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI

Kiba- 1999 Toyota Supra

Madara- Many cars; you'll be surprised.

Many more to come.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

" " Normal

' ' Thoughts

**BOLD- **scene change

_Italics- _Flashback

**DESCLAIMER**- I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID NARUTO AND SAKURA WOULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER BY NOW.

Summary- It's the year 2009 in Konoha. The nights are filled with street racing crews that race it out for money, respect, or territory. Follow the story of Naruto Namikaze as he tries to uncover the truth of who killed his father while falling in love with a certain pink haired girl. Narusaku, Sasuino, and some minor pairings.

**CHAPTER 4**

Time went by fast and night approached, Naruto decided to go for a ride around the city before the race between him and the bastard known as Sasuke Uchiha. The konoha night life was what every driver dreamed of; there were always races going on all throughout the city, each having their own intentions. The police sirens of the ANBU were all over the place, it was a dream come true for our hero. Riding through the city made Naruto remind him …of his father and the time he spent with him before his death.

**FLASHBACK (October 10; 14 yrs before the start of the story)**

_October 10, it was the birthday of the young Naruto Namikaze who just turned 4 years old. Naruto has been waiting for this day almost all his life, his father Minato Namikaze has promised to give him a ride on his car. Every time Naruto saw his father's 1994 Toyota MR2 he would imagine himself driving it. _

_Minato's MR2 was a very beautiful and at the same time fast car to drive, it can easily outmatch any car out on the streets. He always kept its white gloss paint clean, his chromed rims spotless, and he always made sure that the red flames vinyls stayed in place. _

_That day Minato took his son for a ride through the city, Naruto ofcourse enjoyed every second of it but as you can see every good things must come to an end. Night approached and it was little Naruto's bedtime. _

_**HOURS BEFORE MINATOS DEATH**_

_Naruto laid in bed with both his parents on his side. "Daddy, thanks for the ride! Ilove you!" was what little Naruto said. Minato could only smile to his son before kissing him on his forehead before leaving. "Mom, where is dad going?"_

_Kushina could only hug her little boy before answering back with a simple, "He has some business to take care of." _

_The next morning Naruto was woken up to the screams and sobs of his mother._

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto tightly gripped the wheel of his car as a small tear escaped his eyes. 'Father, Mother I will avenge you!'

**UCHIHA COMPUND**

A raven haired boy sat on the seat of his car as an old man approached the car, the man looked to be around his 50's or possibly older, he had long black hair spiked down. He wore a black samurai outfit. "Where are you going?" said the man.

"None of your business grandfather." said Sasuke as his engine roared. "Stay out of my way you old man!" and he sped away from the compound.

'Stupid Brat.' Was all the old man said before dialing his cellphone.

"Zetsu pick me up, I want to see my grandson's race."

"Yes, Master Madara."

**HARUNO RESIDENCE**

Sakura Haruno laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling, she had one thing on her mind; Naruto.

'Why can't I keep that stupid annoying stalking new kid out of my mind!' she screamed to herself. 'It's so annoying. I only like Sasuke only.' She reassured herself. She took a quick glance at her watch before running out the door. 'It's almost 10!'

**AT THE RACE TRACK**

It was finally 10pm and both racers were ready for the race. The sidelines were surrounded by people all yelling and screaming placing their bets on either Naruto or Sasuke. Naruto could only stare at one of the person's on the sidelines; Sakura Haruno.

Soon everyone got quiet as Kiba got between both cars.

"Alright guys, this is just a one lap race. First person to cross wins. When the lights on the top turn green you go."

Both drivers nodded as their engines roared louder than a lion's roar itself.

The yellow lights lit up and both drivers gripped there shift stick.

The green light lit up and the tires screeched and the show began…

* * *

**Oh boy I havn't updated in a while, I'ved been busy. Anyways here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy it. For those who are wondering where I live, the answer is yes 305 represents where I live. Also, OCs will be in the future as well as the Sylvia.**

These are the cars soo far…

Naruto- 2009 Nissan GT-R R35

Sakura- 2006 Nissan 350z

Sasuke- 2005 Mitsubishi Evo 8 MR

Ino- 2007 Mitsubishi eclipse

Shikamaru- 2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI

Kiba- 1999 Toyota Supra

Madara- Many cars; you'll be surprised.

Minato- 1994 Toyota MR2

Many more to come…

**REVIEW!**


End file.
